


kiss me with adventure, until i forget my name

by Anonymous



Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Enjolras, Crying, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Enjolras, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Grantaire, Verbal Humiliation, Yeaahhh, enjolras is a lucky dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who would have known that the venerated Enjolras loves being bound and taken in handcuffs?
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105967
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	kiss me with adventure, until i forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at u and disappears from the face of the earth*  
> title from "cliff's edge" by hayley kiyoko
> 
> \- content warning for words like whore, slut, and bitch!!
> 
> not beta'd!! if you find any mistakes, don't perceive me. this is my first porn and was almost all written in one night

Enjolras squirms in his handcuffs, tugging against the restraints keeping his arms bound to the wooden headboard by an iron carabiner. He's lying on his stomach, hardly able to see his boyfriend save for his unruly black hair and pretty green eyes. 

"You okay?" Grantaire asks, trailing a hand down Enjolras' back. He shivers at the faint touch.

"Mm."

"Good boy. Remember your word?"

"Rembrandt," Enjolras replies, voice barely above a whisper. His knees dig into the forest green bedsheets, and they dip behind him as Grantaire joins him on the bed. The man is fully clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt; it makes Enjolras feel powerless lying there completely nude, ass in the air. It's like he could just be left there for hours, while he goes out to run whatever errands necessary, completely unbothered. 

As if Enjolras isn't waiting anticipatory in their shared bedroom.

Grantaire grabs Enjolras' ass in his large hands, squeezing the pliable flesh until the younger man yelps. "Stop!" he shouts, but it isn't the safeword. Enjolras has always loved the pain. He pushes his hips back towards Grantaire, only to be held in place and slapped on the thigh.

"Sit still," Grantaire starts, pinching Enjolras' ass. "Don't make me beat your ass already."

"Want it," Enjolras whines.

Grantaire ignores the blonde's pleas for more, choosing to press slow, teasing kisses to the dimples of his lower back and trail upwards. They're feather-light on his pale skin, a little ticklish, but Enjolras keeps himself in place so as not to upset Grantaire. By now he knows that spanking is the opposite of a punishment, and has started leaving Enjolras' orgasms ruined in their stead if he dares to misbehave. 

There are small bruises being sucked into the narrow expanse of his shoulders, so much smaller than the man on top of him. Not in height, no, but in every other physical aspect, the brunette is a giant when they're being compared. Grantaire is athletic; often taking an hour after work to lift at the gym, or box with Bahorel, and is much more muscular than Enjolras, who is lithely built by some magic of nature. His only exercise is walking five minutes to the train, and jogging about twice a month when Courfeyrac insists upon it.

It used to bother him, how slim he was, back before he met him. Now, being compared to Grantaire's size never fails to turn him on. 

And then there's the matter of his cock. Enjolras wasn't small, no, but Grantaire was something of a beast. Where the younger half's was average sized, a little slender like the rest of him, Grantaire's was above average in length and most importantly _thick._ The first time Enjolras took it all had been life-changing for the both of them. It took multiple attempts, but Enjolras was inexperienced and Grantaire was patient. Now, Enjolras has a strange obsession for it, the size queen.

So, back to it. There are still faded yellows where Grantaire bites pink, and Enjolras doubts there will ever be a time where his skin is left bare. His fingers trail around to tease at his nipples, pulling a low whine from the bound man and kissing his neck. "You're so pretty."

"Shut up," Enjolras spits, shoving at Grantaire with his right foot. Grantaire suddenly pulls at the blond curls and tugs his head back, scalp stinging like hell in the man's rough grip. He _loves it._ His lips are parted and he eyes his boyfriend, who is glaring at him with sharp eyes and furrowed brows, and he can only think of how much he wants to keep getting a rise out of him. 

Grantaire scowls, Enjolras grins manically. "You really are just a slut, aren't you?" Grantaire asks, rhetorical, and brings his palm down onto Enjolras' ass.

"You like it," the blonde retorts.

"I like it more when bratty boys like yourself give up on fighting. I'm not going to let you go, Enjolras."

And true to his statement, Grantaire does not. In fact, he tugs harder on Enjolras scalp and spanks him thrice in succession with his free hand. The stinging of it makes him wail, much to the satisfication of the elder. He keeps on, striking the pink cheeks repeatedly and making the man beneath him yowl, unsure of whether he wants to feel those hands on him even more or flinch away.

Enjolras loses count after about ten strikes. All he knows is Grantaire's hand, Grantaire's skin, Grantaire surrounding him completely and abandoning him all the same. He's whispering dirty words in between, labelling him as both a whore and a good boy in each of the alternating statements. It should enrage him, being reduced to nothing but a whining mess should make him want to fight back, to break free, but he only wants the opposite. 

As the blows continue, becoming stronger and stronger, Enjolras arches into Grantaire's hand with watery eyes. His dick is solid, hanging between his legs like a token of his shame. He hangs his head between his arms, hair freed from Grantaire's vice-like grip and dragging across the bed. A few tears drop and wet his frizzy hair, and at the sound of his sniffles there's a pause, and the brunette asks,

"Color?"

"Green, sir."

Grantaire hums and kisses Enjolras on the back of his head. "My good boy. You took that so well."

"Thank you, sir."

The moments of tenderness are times Enjolras treasures, holds close to his heart like a locket, but right now, he doesn't _want_ tenderness. Not until they're finished. He wants to be fucked on Grantaire's fingers until he's forced to cum untouched, be made to lick the liquid from his fingers afterwards, to deal with the pain of overstimulation as Grantaire uses him and taunts him for his own pleasure. Oh, he _wants, wants, wants._

The man reaches over into the nightstand and digs through for their bottle of lube and a condom, but Enjolras says a soft _no,_ so he drops the box back into the cluttered drawer. It isn't anything they haven't done; now they use condoms moreso for cleanliness and the rare occasion they invite a friend into bed with them. "Want you to cum in me," Enjolras whispers, voice breaking from his earlier cries.

"Fuck," Grantaire swears, and coats his knobby fingers in lube, then places them at Enjolras' hole. It clenches at the intrusion of the first finger, still slightly open from the previous night. Enjolras sighs and wiggles his hips in the hope that he'll get a move on with it. "More."

The next finger is a little more difficult to get used to; Grantaire's fingers are thick and dexterous, making Enjolras jolt at the first scrape of them against his prostate. Unlike when he's normally being prepped, he doesn't ease off of the spot, opting to curl further into it while the blonde twitches and howls. His toes curl and his legs jolt where they're spread open by Grantaire's own. The blood in his body thrums from somewhere deep within. He hardly notices the third finger slipping inside in his excitement.

"Holy- _ah!"_

Enjolras involuntarily screams into the pillow at each jab to his prostate until his head is pulled back once more. "Let everyone hear you scream for me, my pretty little slut. Gonna cum just from my fingers?"

His jaw is slack from the onslaught of sensation, tears prickling at his eyes again, and _oh,_ it's so good. Grantaire is continuously jabbing at that spot for all it's worth, his dick is leaking steadily onto the blanket and staining it black, he's going to _cum_ completely untouched. It would be embarrassing, but his hair is being pulled back and Grantaire is degrading him so wonderfully and he can't even talk, it's so perfect.

"Come on. Dirty the sheets like a good boy."

Enjolras jerks, almost pulling Grantaire's fingers out, as he spills onto the bed. His fingernails dig into his palm while the fingers move inside of him, eyes rolling to the back of his head for the few seconds his orgasm lasts. Grantaire drops his head, but he doesn't ever halt his movements. In fact, he only speeds up.

"Oh, _please!_ "

"What are you asking for, sweetheart?"

Enjolras looks over his shoulder and meets Grantaire's eyes, full of mirth and _shit,_ he knows what he's doing. He knows just the mess he's reducing Enjolras into. He cries again. He doesn't know what he's asking for, either. It hurts, it's fucking agony, but he can't think of anything he wants. This is how it should be. Grantaire should make the decision for him, take the control away of Enjolras if only for a few hours. He doesn't know, _he doesn't know._

Enjolras shakes his head. "I don't know, sir."

With a tut, Grantaire sidles up beside his boyfriend without removing his fingers and strokes up and down his back. "Need someone else to make the tough decisions for you?"

"Yes, sir," Enjolras agrees, nodding while Grantaire stills his fingers. They sit up against his prostate still, but there's still that bit of relief thanks to the lack of force put into it.

"So polite. Mm, what should I do with you? It seems a little early to fuck you."

To Enjolras, it seems like the perfect time to open him up on his cock. He's loose, relaxed from his first orgasm, and obeying quite well. What else could Grantaire want from him? "What do you want, sir?"

Grantaire presses his fingers against Enjolras' prostate one last time which makes him clench, and takes out his fingers. He wipes them on the bed, then unlatches the carabiner from the headboard. "I think I'd like you to suck me off. You good for that?"

Enjolras nods with a shy smile, sitting on his heels but flinching at the pain that stings throughout his ass at the pressure. His hands are still cuffed as they should be, and Grantaire assists him onto his knees on the carpeted floor. "Sit on this," he says, situating Enjolras' knees atop one of the soft pillows from the bed. 

The man is still in his clothes, and only tugs his black sweatpants down his thighs, enough to just reveal his cock to Enjolras. It could be some weird primal instinct, but seeing the younger blonde rubbing his cheek over it before kissing the tip with his soft, pink lips is enough to drive him crazy.

Grantaire holds his dick in place for Enjolras because of the handcuffs. He licks a bead of precum, then wraps his mouth around the tip before he sinks down. 

Enjolras has accepted that even though he can take the whole thing in his ass, he will never be able to handle Grantaire's cock in his mouth. Despite this, he fits the first few inches into his mouth with enthusiasm. He normally wraps his fingers around the base, but Grantaire never said he could use his hands, so he minds the teeth and bobs his head. 

Grantaire's blunt fingernails scratch at his scalp, not caring to push the man further than he can handle. The wet noises fill the room, and Enjolras' throat closes around him ceaselessly. He pulls off and licks the vein on the underside, looking up at Grantaire with those wide, blue eyes. His hair is roughed up and tangled, nose and cheeks pink from his tears, always so effortlessly gorgeous. 

When he opens his lips back around Grantaire's thick cock, he tries to sink deeper. Like always, he chokes, but it's an invitation for the brunette to be a little more mean, pull at his hair if he wants. So he complies, and Enjolras moans around it. The vibrations on his dick pull a sigh from him. "Such a good slut for me, sweetheart."

He fucks up slowly into Enjolras' mouth, allowing himself to just feel for a moment. Before the two met, Grantaire was never able to cum just from being blown. He still isn't sure why Enjolras is so different from anyone else; he's been with enough people with more finesse to the act, but it might be that they were never Enjolras. The man is usually clumsy in the way he sucks down his dick, not much technique but still so perfect. He was never able to cum from being blown, but the heat of Enjolras' throat has heat building in the pit of his stomach and before he can finish, he tugs him off.

"Fuck."

"Was I good, sir?" Enjolras asks, resting his bound wrists in Grantaire's lap.

Grantaire pulls him into a deep kiss, tender, and tastes himself on Enjolras' tongue. "So good. Get back on your stomach."

The carabiner is clicked back into place on the cuffs, and Grantaire climbs back behind Enjolras, divests himself of his clothes and then thumbs at his entrance with reverie. Enjolras inhales a gasp when he pushes the tip of it inside dry, bucking back onto it, but he removes it just as fast. "Please, sir."

"You want me to fuck you, angel?"

"Yes! Fuck me please, sir," Enjolras shouts, smiling innocently back at Grantaire, who is slicking his cock with lube. "Want it."

Even though he's still sensitive, he's hardening again by the time Grantaire positions his cock at his entrance. 

_"Pleasepleaseplease-_ oh!" Enjolras yelps when he's breached by the tip, stretching him open cautiously. But fuck, he doesn't _want_ caution. "Fuck me!"

Grantaire removes his grip from the blonde's ass and smacks it, watching it bounce with the force of the blow. "Ask properly, slut."

Enjolras grunts and attempts to push back against Grantaire, but fails in getting past the tip. Asking properly won't get him what he needs. "No," he whispers, defiant.

"Oh, that's how you want to play?" Grantaire asks, and quickly unlocks the handcuffs from Enjolras' sore wrists and pins them to the bed in one swift movement. He collapses onto his front with the lack of stability, and he's laid flat beneath Grantaire's weight, and fuck _he's so large over him._ The hold on his wrists is firm and bruising, and a hand pulls his ass cheeks open. The act reveals Enjolras' hole, pink and stretched only by the first inch of Grantaire's cock so prettily.

He shoves in completely.

Enjolras cries out at the intrusion, finally able to shove his face into the pillow. "'Aire!"

"Color?"

"Green! Please, move," Enjolras pants, hands shaking in Grantaire's tight clasp. He whimpers into the fabric of the pillow but turns his face so he doesn't overheat. "You're so-"

Grantaire thrusts hard, hips slapping against his boyfriend's smaller, more slender ones. He's still eyeing his entrance, Enjolras can feel it. He arches his back into each thrust of Grantaire's, meeting halfway as he's fucked. "What was that?" he asks, leaning over Enjolras' ear and nudging his legs further open with his knee as he fucks into him rapidly. 

"I said-" Enjolras hiccups. "I- your dick is so big!"

"Is it? Is our dear Enjolras just a _whore_ who begs for dick? Is that it?"

Enjolras nods with a cry. Fuck, he's going to cry _again._ If it were anybody else, it'd be embarrassing, but the tears fall freely into the pillow with each harsh thrust to his bruised ass. It's sure to be sore come morning and he wouldn't have it any other way. He swears he can feel Grantaire's dick in his _stomach._ He sobs into the pillow with that thought, and the friction of the sheets against his cock hurts so good.

He's going to cum, _he's going to cum, and Grantaire's going to keep fucking him._

"Such a good little bitch. How are you so fucking tight?" Grantaire wonders aloud, as if Enjolras is capable of dignifying him with a response. 

"'Aire, sir, I'm-" Enjolras cums into the blanket with an unintelligible scream left unmuffled by the pillows. He rides his high but is once again overstimulated, and Grantaire pulls him up so that his back is to his broad, broad chest, and he has those sturdy arms clinging to his waist. The angle has Grantaire's cock constantly pounding at his prostate, and his hole convulses around it, but Grantaire just _doesn't stop._

He turns Enjolras' head to the side and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, more tongues and teeth than anything else. They both taste the tears as they drip from the blonde's cheeks, but Grantaire's mouth does nothing to silence his wails. "So good for me, my angel. Gorgeous."

"Yours," Enjolras moans as he's jostled by Grantaire and his cock.

"Feel so good around my dick." Grantaire grabs at Enjolras' waist, and the younger man's hands join his there as he fucks him up and down. "Gonna- _fuck-_ make me come."

"Oh, _shit!"_ A particularly hard thrust has Enjolras nearly bumping Grantaire in the nose, but they're kissing again, licking into each others' mouths fervently, like they'll die if they don't get to share the air they breathe. Moving a hand from Enjolras' waist to his face, Grantaire pulls open his mouth with that thumb and spits inside. 

"Swallow it," he commands. Enjolras obeys. He closes his mouth around the thumb and swallows Grantaire's saliva with big eyes.

_"Fuck,"_ Grantaire groans, spending inside of Enjolras, biting another hickey into the side of his alabaster neck. His dick pulses inside of Enjolras as he cums, hot inside of him. 

Enjolras thinks that's it. When Grantaire pulls his softening dick out and trails his fingers down his marked hips, that's usually it. However, he bends the blonde over onto his hands and knees and kneads at Enjolras' ass. He's hard again, but it's doubtful he'll produce much of anything, so he doesn't really see the point. "What are you doing?" he asks, not caring to look behind himself.

Instead of speaking, Grantaire presses his tongue to Enjolras' hole and licks up the cum that's beginning to leak onto his dick. 

_"Oh..."_ Enjolras sighs, content to relax under the ministrations of Grantaire and his skilled tongue. It enters him deeper, a strange feeling despite having done this before, though never unwelcome. 

Grantaire sucks at the cum and grazes his teeth over Enjolras' entrance, making the man gasp against his arms and squeeze his eyes shut. " _Grantaire,_ so good."

With this encouragement on his side, Grantaire strokes Enjolras' dick, teasing beneath the tip as he licks up the remnants of his cum from his boyfriend. He coats his palm in more lube for an easier glide, and bites more bruises into his ass with every stroke. It doesn't take much longer for Enjolras to beg for permission to finish.

"Grantaire, I'm-I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead, angel. Cum all over my hand. You're so fucking desperate for it, it's beautiful," Grantaire whispers. He presses one more kiss to Enjolras' asshole, and that's all it takes for him to spasm and finish into Grantaire's fingers. Unlike his previous orgasms, this one is more silent. While he convulses, his mouth is open in a silent scream, and a few weak spurts of come coat the elder's fingers.

Enjolras and Grantaire take a moment to breathe, panting, before collapsing back onto the bed together. "Wow," Enjolras sighs.

"Wow, indeed." Grantaire looks to Enjolras on his left, who is staring at the ceiling, zoned out with his arms spread out. He rolls onto his side and kisses him on the forehead, startling him out of his daydream and into reality. "You were amazing, Enjolras. _Seriously._ I couldn't stop thinking of how lucky I am."

Enjolras laughs and meets eyes with Grantaire. "You're a sap."

"I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. It's hard _not_ to be," Grantaire jokes, sitting up so that he can prepare a bath for the two, until Enjolras pulls him back to lay on his chest. 

"We can take a bath later. I'm too tired," he says. Grantaire pulls Enjolras to lay in his arms comfortably. The man shuts his eyes and curls his fingers in the hair of Grantaire's chest.

"You know I didn't mean any of the stuff I said, right?"

"I _know,_ 'Aire. I liked it," Enjolras says, though it's quiet, because he's trying to fall asleep. "Let me sleep. I just came three times."

_"Fine._ I love you."

"I love you too."

Enjolras knocks out and is snoring within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! :^)


End file.
